Marcy D'Arcy
Marcy D'Arcy (played by Amanda Bearse), formerly''' Marcy Rhoades', is Peg Bundy's best friend, Al's nemesis, and the family's next door neighbor on the FOX series ''Married... with Children. Though she considers herself to be better than the Bundys, Marcy often sinks to their level. She originally worked as a loan officer at the city bank (in a higher position than her husband, Steve) and then as the manager of the Kyoto National Bank from the second season. But for a brief time, she was demoted to drive-up window teller as punishment for approving a loan Al could not repay (in fact the purpose was to make Al able to repay a previous loan approved by Steve, but Al instead turned this loan into his "shoe hotline" project as well, and lost it too). She won back her old job after frugging on her boss's desk for 20 minutes, clad only in a slip, while the other drive-up window tellers tossed quarters at her. Marcy holds a Bachelor's degree in economics. Personality Initially, Marcy was a sweet, wholesome newlywed, but years of living next to the Bundys apparently warped her into a character almost as outrageous as the Bundys. She contemptuously bickered with Al, and reveled in his misery. One of the reasons for her hatred of Al is his chauvinistic view of women. Marcy seemed to have a disturbing dark side, and enjoys sharing her past memories with Peg, but often tends to get lost in them. At various points in the series, she is identified as a who looks down on the Bundy clan, but is also a environmentalist. Marcy is an active feminist, who seeks superiority over men based solely on the fact that as women they are automatically better than men. She is often portrayed being sexist towards men which is ironic since she frequently calls Al out on his chauvinism. She admonishes male strip clubs as demeaning women yet doesn't see anything wrong into going to one for women where men dance for them. During the dream arc, where she and Peggy were pregnant she and her pregnant women's group took over Al's garage/private room on the grounds that as women they can do anything they want and take whatever they want from men just because they are women, calling themselves W.O.M.B for (Women. Owe. Men. Bupkiss). Role in the series She has however been civil with Al from time to time, such as when Steve was arrested. Al comforted Marcy at a bar and told her all about the 'horrors' of having kids. She also warned Al to not jump to conclusions when Al suspected that Kelly had earned money for a dress by prostituting herself(Kelly was actually hustling pool with Jefferson as her manager).\ Al's most frequent targets are Marcy's flat chest and her chicken-like stance when she gets annoyed. In season 6, Marcy claimed she was pregnant though this was later written out of the show. This was done when Katey Sagal's pregnancy was written out after the actress suffered a miscarriage. Marcy had a loud, piercing laugh, which she usually displayed whenever Al suffered some misfortune. One of the running gags in the series has Marcy often mistaken for a young boy, on one occasion even being mistaken for; when she reminisces about her first training bra, Al asks "How old were you then—twenty five?!" Despite wanting to appear prudish, Marcy is shown to be a very sexual person, and is revealed to have a rather sordid sexual history, such as the "Little Bo Peep and the Cop" game. Though she will often make disparaging remarks about Bud and Kelly she does not seem to hold the same contempt for them that she does for Al, possibly because she realizes that the Bundy children cannot be faulted for their behavior due to their extremely dysfunctional upbringing. Marcy often relives past moments in her life as well as routine experiences (such as going to the dentist) by telling stories and describing them in a sexual manner. Although Marcy and Al are usually adversaries, they often unite in common causes, such as later when Marcy's new husband Jefferson comes into the series. Their teamwork is attributable to the fact that they are both "bread-winners," giving them occasional moments of mutual understanding. She even writes a song called Al Bundy away. Appearances ru:Марси Д’арси Category:Rhoades Category:D'Arcys Category:Al's Enemies Category:Villains Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Females Category:Peg's Friends Category:Neighbors